


Side Chick

by SecretSinner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, F/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSinner/pseuds/SecretSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend conference results in meeting your ultimate celebrity crush and your wildest dreams become real when you end up attracting his carnal attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Chick

You had been excited when you had been chosen by the organization you worked for to attend a weekend conference. People from all over the world would most likely be there representing their cause. There would be talks about fund raising, community advocacy, discussions on collaborations between various organizations to reach certain goals. The weekend wouldn't be all business and awareness though, There was a cocktail party on the schedule for the Saturday night in order for people to network in a more informal environment and have some fun. Ah yes the schedule, when you noticed that Random Acts would be there to gather support for a large project they were undertaking the following year you couldn't help but cross your fingers that would mean Misha Collins would be in attendance, his presence would make people more keen to open their wallets you had concluded, of course he had to be there.  
The events of Friday had been admittedly a bit dull and emotionally draining during all the AM sessions. The afternoon, however, people would be gathering to hear from Random Acts and you were going to be there to see what they had to say and, take ideas back to your organization to see if a partnership would be approved for funding. You entered the room and there he was, Misha, sat with a couple other board members, your stomach flipped as he greeted you and others as everyone settled down to begin talks. For the first time of the day, one of these sessions was actually entertaining, Misha was his usual funny, intelligent and charming self and wow did he look handsome. You couldn't help but look at him adoringly whenever you thought nobody would notice, you even dared to playfully flirt with him in a way that wouldn't seem too obvious. The session eventually came to an end and people started leaving. A few people, including you, had hung around a bit longer to talk to Misha about their plan, engage in more casual conversation and to pledge your support. A reporter had taken a few photo ops for a news article on the event.  
By the time the Saturday night cocktail party rolled around you had many interactions with Misha, always doing your subtle playful flirting and to your surprise he would flirt back. You found yourself glancing at each other with a wanton look in your eyes, every now and again you would find an excuse to touch him and you could swear sparks would emit from where your hands made contact with him, be it his arm, a shoulder...a thigh. He would sometimes shift in his seat as if trying to recompose himself when you would "accidentally" flash some cleavage in his line of sight. So it was no surprise when during the party you found yourselves constantly gravitating towards each other, you had a few drinks, talked, more playful flirting, paid each other compliments. You stroked his ego (while wishing to be stroking something else). Then had excused yourself to "get some air" heading off outside. He must have followed shortly after, you were star gazing when an arm snaked around your waist. your head spun to see who it was...Misha!  
"You've been awfully um...friendly this weekend" He teased as he looked down into your eyes. He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips "You're so fucking beautiful" he said in a tone that you couldn't tell registered as annoyance or arousal. Misha confirmed when he quickly scanned your surroundings for onlookers and then his lips were on yours. You kissed him back and moaned softly into his mouth when his hand traced up your spine and his fingers laced around your neck. You were sure that when you opened your eyes you would find yourself in bed, this had to be some vivid dream albeit a damn good one. But no, he pulled away and you slowly opened your eyes only to find you were still looking into his. He stroked your cheek gently as he once again almost nervously scanned around you. "Misha, I -" You found yourself lost for words, he was so unbelievably sexy and such a good kisser that he'd left you dumbstruck, usually such a smart ass it was slightly irritating that you couldn't do anything but stand staring at him. Misha smirked at you "I know what you're thinking. I know somewhere we can go" He pulled you back into the building and ushered you quickly down a vacant corridor and then stopped, took one last look around and opened a door and dragged you inside, locking the door behind you. He had you in a small unused conference room, a large table and a few office chairs, a few wires that connected to nothing.  
"I've been coming in here to read and have quiet time between meetings" He mused answering your unasked question about how he knew to come here. "Misha, I've never met someone that effects me like this" You moved towards him, reaching to slip his jacket off his shoulders, he helped you finish removing the garment and tossed it over a chair "I need you so bad" You sighed as you ran your fingers through his mussed hair and kissed him chaste and testing. He pressed your body up against the wall and deepened the kiss, trailing down to your neck "you want me to fuck you huh?" his hand caressing a breast over the fabric of your dress. You felt his crotch against you, a hardening bulge straining his jeans. Knowing you had given the great Misha Collins a boner turned you on and you could feel the physical manifestation between your legs. You began palming him through the denim "I want to suck this cock, I need to taste you" He groaned against your skin, undoing his belt buckle to offer his permission. With slightly shaking hands you unfastened the button and zipper of his jeans, hooking your fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down just enough to free him from the constraints "um what a gorgeous cock, just like the rest of you" you moaned against his ear as your hand pumped, thumb stroking over the tip of him causing Misha to buck forward. You had regained your confidence, any nerves were far exceeded by lust. He kissed you once more and then guided you down to your knees. He ran a finger over your bottom lip "give me that pretty mouth of yours. I want to see the dirty little slut you really are you fucking tease" He rest a hand against the wall to steady himself, the other found a home combed into your hair "Oh Misha, you have a filthy mouth..." you run the tip of your tongue up his shaft and across the head of his now rock hard member "...I like it" looking right into his eyes from the floor beneath him you lick at his cock again gaining yourself another satisfied groan from deep in his throat "taste so good umm so big and hard". With that you were done verbally teasing him and sucked him into your mouth, his fingers tightened in your hair "fuck" he couldn't help but thrust himself deeper, gagging you on his length as you let him begin to fuck your mouth as you licked, kissed and sucked like he was your lifeline. You had gotten into a rhythm, devouring the flavor of him when suddenly you were pulled away and in the blink of an eye he was pressed up against your back, kissing your neck a hand slipped down into your dress and under your bra kneading your breast and playfully pinching at your nipple. His other hand was hiking up the hem around your hips gaining him access to slip his fingers into your panties and stroke at your throbbing clit. Your head fell back on his shoulder as you moaned "does this feel good?" Misha asked, already knowing the answer, his voice sounded sinful as he worked you over "yes"..."yes, what?" he demanded "yes, Misha, feels so good" he smirked "that's better, um so wet and all for me, I want you to cum, you going to cum for me?" His dirty mouth and his fingers combined to drive you over the edge and orgasm tingled all over your body, he doesn't stop he carries on speaking barely above a whisper between kissing your neck "good girl, sounds so sweet, I bet I could slip inside you so easy right now" You feel yourself being guided towards the table and he bends you over the surface "I want to fuck you" he slipped your underwear down past your ass, using a knee to push your legs apart "please Misha, do it, fuck me"..."eager aren't you, my little whore"..."I can't help that you're so hot" You coo and then you feel his hardness and any thoughts of protection are lost to your lustful state, good job you were on contraceptives. He thrust into you roughly stretching you open around his thick girth as he slammed into you over and over again "shit feels so good" he had you positioned so he could fondle your breasts, kiss your neck, pull your hair and when he was concerned the growing volume of your moans may draw some attention his hand pressed over your mouth "shh, can't have the whole world knowing what we're doing" he teased while trying to contain his own grunts and groans of pleasure as he fucked your tight pussy hard and fast, flesh slapping against flesh until he couldn't hold on any longer and he pulled out of you. He put you back on your knees as he stroked himself ordering you to open your mouth. A creamy rope of cum crossed your tongue and down your throat as his orgasm sent him pumping out his seed, your greedy mouth accepting every drop he gave you as you licked him clean. He helped you back to your feet once more, kissed your cheek and smiled at you with a satisfied grin "that was...amazing" you praised him as you put your clothes back on properly. Misha was doing up his jeans and belt buckle as he acknowledged your approval "Oh I'm not done with you yet. Let's go back to my hotel" Gob smacked you just mindlessly followed as he grabbed his jacket and led you back out into the darkened corridor and rushed you out to the parking lot to his car. You'd just had the best sex of your life in the form of a rushed session in a conference centre. You tingled with anticipation as to what he had in store for you once you were alone somewhere private...with a bed. You let your mind imagine all the ways he could use you for his pleasure as he put the car into drive, winked at you and put the car in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in AU where Misha is single/in open marriage.
> 
> This may turn into a series depending on if I get some smutty inspiration haha. Feedback is appreciated, I've never written smut/RPF before.


End file.
